Lo que Alya no sabe
by gajer1226
Summary: En el primer día de patrullaje de Alya se dispone a visitar a su mejor amiga Marinette cuando aterriza en su balcón descubre algo que no lo puede creer. (primer flic denle una oportunidad) contiene lemon


Lo que Alya no sabe

En el primer día de patrullaje de Alya se dispone a visitar a su mejor amiga Marinette cuando aterriza en su balcón descubre algo que no lo puede creer.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Thomas Astruc y su elenco de la serie miraculus Ladybug utilizo lo personajes para fanfiction sin lucro alguno.

Alya no lo podía creer

Todo empezó cuando después de ayudar a un anciano con las bolsas del mandado a acompañarlo a su casa, Alya regreso a su casa y en su escritorio se encontró una pequeña cajita hexagonal, dentro de ella se encontraba un hermoso collar, Alya pensó que se trataba de Nino dándole una sorpresa, estando muy contenta y muy agradecida de su novio que se puso el collar de inmediato.

Al momento de ponérselo un brillo comenzó a trasmitir el collar y una criatura salió de él. Tenía el aspecto de un pequeño zorro de color naranja. Alya estaba muy sorprendida tras esa escena que no tuvo tiempo de agarrar so celular para grabarlo. Cuando la criatura termina de despertar se presenta.

-hola Alya mucho gusto de conocerte al fin- la criatura se presenta- mi nombre es Trixx y soy una kawami maestra de las ilusiones.

\- ¿Qué es un kawami?, ¿Cómo entraste del collar?, ¿Qué significa todo esto? – pregunta Alya entre de asombro y excitación, esto definitivamente era una experiencia que jamás había vivido, o mejor dicho que le haya pasado de la nada, ya que en esta ciudad ya se estaba acostumbrando a la experiencia sobrenatural.

-tranquila te lo explicare todo con calma- la criatura se acomodó en su escritorio terminado de estirarse después de su despertar- veras ese collar que tienes en tu cuello es un miraculus…-

\- ¿Cómo los de Ladybug y Chat Noir? – interrumpe Alya sin querer.

\- así que lo miraculus de Ladybug y Chat Noir ya han sido activados, perfecto eso será una excelente referencia- dice Trixx algo emocionada – efectivamente es algo parecido a ellos, la diferencia son mis poderes, yo te daré la habilidad de ser la maestra de las ilusiones, volar por los edificios utilizar tu flauta como arma, y realizar cualquier tipo de ilusiones solo que después de que la ilusión termine solo tendrás cinco minutos para seguir con tu traje el cual te proporcionare. – en lo que Trixx estaba explicando esta hacia movimiento teatrales como si se tratarse de un mago presentándose ante una audiencia.

\- espera entonces ¿seré como una heroína como Ladybug y Chat Noir? – dice Alya emocionada. -así es- contesta Trixx – estaré con Ladybug y Chat Noir en primera fila ayudando a combatir el crimen- si así es – contesta Trixx viendo como Alya se va emocionando.

\- ¡que emoción!, o por dios tengo compartirlo al Lady blog, no espera tengo que decírselo a Marinette, se va emocionar, ya quiero ver su cara cuando se lo cuente todo esto será excelente...-

\- ESPERA – interrumpe a Trixx – no puedes decirle a nadie de tu identidad secreta. –

\- porque no – pregunta Alya algo sorprendida.

-si se lo dices a alguien no solo te pones en peligro tu sino a también a tus seres queridos, recuerda que Hawkmoth utiliza sus emociones para controlarlos cualquier información que tenga él lo usara en tu contra, debes ser discreta. - termina de explicar Trixx. - entiendo nadie sabrá de mi identidad- dice Alya muy seria

En lo que Trixx termina de explicar ciertos detalles, a lo lejos se escucha los estruendos causados por un nuevo Akuma. Esto hace que Alya pegue un brinco y de inmediato agarra el celular para ir a grabar para su blog. Casi corriendo al salir de su cuarto, Trixx la detiene.

\- ¿no quieres salir y hacer tu debut? - dice Trixx con una gran sonrisa

-pero tengo que grabar el para el Lady blog sino lo hago la gente sospechara-

-oh, se me olvidaba decirte también puedes hacer una ilusión de ti misma para ocultar tu identidad-

\- En serio y ¿cómo lo hago? - pregunta Alya

\- solo di Trixx las colas y yo te iré guiando –

\- Muy bien Trixx las colas- Alya comienza a transformarse, su traje es parecido al de Volphina solo con alguna diferencia como la cola que está en el traje, la punta de su cabello agarra un tono blanco y la máscara tiene un borde de color negó.

\- oh por dios que emoción – y así la nueva Volphina sale de la ventana de su cuarto a dirigirse a la batalla.

La batalla no duro mucho gracias a la nueva de Volphina, al principio Ladybug y Chat Noir estaban muy desconfiados, pero dentro del calor de la batalla pudieron confirmar que efectivamente Volphina era una nueva heroína. Alya estaba muy orgullosa del trabajo que había logrado y que pudo lograr que sus ídolos confiaran en ella.

Después de una semana de un entrenamiento con sus ídolos, Alya pudo ponerse fácilmente al corriente con la dinámica de trabajo para proteger la ciudad, todo gracias a que desde antes Alya siempre los seguía cuando había alguno enfrentamiento, por lo tanto, fue fácil agarrar el ritmo.

En esa semana pudo descubrir muchas cosas como, por ejemplo, el gran amor que Chat Noir le tiene a su lady, la manera en la ve como si fuera lo importante de este mundo y Ladybug que de vez en cuando se sonroja cuando Chat Noir le besa los nudillos. Alya pensó que, así como está ayudando a su mejor amiga Marinette a conseguir a su Adrien, podría ayudar a otro par de tortolos enamorados, pero eso será después ya que le tengan más confianza en el equipo. También descubrió las grandes libertades que tiene con el traje, poder ir de un lado a otro en cuestión de minutos, poder callar a Chloe y que se quede callada, y se le hace muy divertido hablar de ella en tercera persona cuando está hablando con su mejor amiga. Definitivamente recibir su miraculus es lo mejor que le ha pasado en su vida.

Hoy es su primer día en que va a salir de patrullaje, está muy ansiosa de que sus ídolos por fin le dieran la confianza de manejar la ciudad ella sola, hará todo lo posible para no defraudarlos. Decidió hacerle una pequeña visita a su mejor amiga Marinette, ya que últimamente ha estado un poco rara, ya no habla con Adrien sin tartamudear, pero de una manera un poco monótona, trata de evitar a Nathaniel a toda costa, está más distraída de lo habitual y se pierde en sus propios pensamientos por horas. Alya ha intentado preguntarle que tiene muchas veces, pero siempre da vagas excusas, de que no ha dormido bien, o que tiene muchos proyectos de diseño, siempre tiene la misma sonrisa y la misma actitud positiva de siempre, pero definitivamente algo raro le pasa y Alya está preocupada de que pudiera ser algún problema que no pueda decirle. De esta manera Alya decidió darle una pequeña visita para alegrarla o para ayudarla si es que tiene algún problema tal vez la presencia de una superheroina pueda ayudar en algo.

Alya ya lo planeo todo, le pregunto a Trixx si está bien que pueda hacerlo, Trixx le confirmo que no había ningún problema siempre y cuando no rebele nada acerca de su verdadera identidad y que fuera discreta. Este es otro plus que es tener una identidad secreta, ya que puede descubrir otras estrategias para obtener información y esto puede ayudarla para su carrera periodística.

Eran ya las ocho de la noche, Alya ya sabía que los padres de Marinette no estarían en casa, tenía miedo de que sus padres se preocuparan de que pudieran estar en peligro, estando un superhéroe en su habitación. Estando todo listo se transforma en Volphina y sale de su habitación a emprender el vuelo.

Ya siendo Volphina atraviesa varias calles, pasa por el vecindario de Marinette y aterriza en su balcón sin hacer ningún ruido, cuando se dirige hacia al tragaluz que da a su alcoba se asoma y ve una escena que no puede creer, hizo que se quedara congelada como una estatua sin poderse mover en lo absoluto.

Marinette y Chat Noir estaban en la cama, ella estaba completamente desnuda debajo de él, mientras que Chat estaba sin la parte de arriba del traje y con el miembro expuesto penetrando una y otra vez a Marinette. Mientras que con una mano estaba masajeando uno de sus bustos y con la otra estaba presionando fuertemente su clítoris.

Marinette ya tenía todo el cuerpo cubierto de algunos chupetones y moretones, también tenía marca de manos en los brazos y algunos rasguños en el vientre y en los muslos.

Se escuchaban algunos gemidos, pero gracias a las orejas de zorro de Volphina podía escuchar todo a través del tragaluz.

-Oh chat- gemía Marinette y su respiración era totalmente irregular y sus largas y cremosas piernas estaba alrededor de la cintura de Chat mientras que este la seguía penetrando de una forma más salvaje.

-Si mi princesa di mi nombre, di el nombre a quien perteneces- decía Chat con un gruñido mientras iba más rápido y mordiendo su cuello. –Di princesa a quien perteneces y te dejare correrte- cada vez iba embistiendo más y más fuerte.

Las respiraciones de Marinette eran más irregulares ya no podía pensar correctamente, estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo las manos de Marinette estaban alrededor de Chat y enredando sus dedos en su cabello como si su vida dependiera de ello. -Chat por favor déjame cc…- pero su suplicas no eran escuchadas

En lo que termina de morder cuello va lamiendo todo hasta dejar un rastro de saliva hasta llegar al lóbulo de la oreja y comienza morderlo -No hasta que lo digas… tu cuerpo… tu mente… tu alma… cada palabra… me pertenecen a mí - diciendo esto Chat ya como un rugido y exigiendo a que dijera las palabras que él quería escuchar.

Marinette ya no aguantaba más estaba al punto del orgasmo así que empezó a gritar- ah Chat… soy tuya… Chat… tuya… CHAAAAAT- en lo que gritaba saltaba del borde del precipicio hacia un mar de placer consumido en todo su cuerpo, sus piernas le temblaban. El interior de su vagina se contraía, su cuerpo no le respondía, sus manos se aferraban a los rubios cabellos. Consumiendo cada célula de su cuerpo en un gran orgasmo. Acto seguido de Chat quien termino liberando todo su centro de su ser, haciendo que Chat se desplomara sobre ella con sus respiraciones agitadas y utilizando todas sus fuerzas para salir de ella, después de eso Chat se acuesta a un lado de Marinette atrayéndola y dejando que se acurruque en su hombro mientras que este la abraza por la cintura mientras se entregaban a los brazos de Morfeo sin antes este susurrar – te amo mi princesa… mi Marinette... mía...- y darle un tierno beso en la boca.

Alya queda en shock no se puede mover, parpadea varias veces se retira lo más lento del balcón, termina de patrullar con la mente en blanco y de una forma un tanto robótica, llega al edificio de su casa, entra por la ventana de su cuarto se des transforma y cae al piso murmurando para ella misma- no lo puedo creer- después de una pausa unas lágrimas comienzan a salir- no lo puedo, todo lo que eh creído es mentira- recoge sus rodillas y apoya su frente y empieza llorar.

\- ¿Estas bien Alya? – pregunta Trixx algo preocupada

-no, no estoy bien Trixx, se suponía que Ladybug y Chat Noir eran la pareja más perfecta todas, que confiaban el uno con el otro, que la devoción y la lealtad hacia su Lady era digna de admirar, que el amor hacia ella era indiscutible- empieza a sollozar- ¿Por qué tenía que escoger a Marinette? La niña más inocente de todas, la que todavía cree en el amor como un cuento de hadas, la que veía a su amado Adrien como si fuera un príncipe ¿será eso? ¿Que se aprovechó de su inocencia para atraparla en sus garras? ¿La sedujo y la está corrompiendo poco a poco para que callera hacia él? –

Alya se levanta y va hacia su escritorio donde hay un marco con una foto de ella y su mejor amiga en el parque, acaricia sus dedos por donde Marinette con una enorme y brillante sonrisa- ¿qué te está pasando Marinette? ¿Cuál es ese secreto que no puedes decirme? ¿Qué te está haciendo ese maldito gato callejero? – se dirige hacia la cama y se acuesta boca arriba abrazando el marco con la fotografía y se le derrama una lagrima por su mejilla.

\- ¿Qué piensas hacer Alya? – pregunta Trixx preocupada

-no puedo confrontar a Marinette como Alya tendría que explicarle como lo sé y eso sería y eso significaría revelar mi identidad, y no puedo confrontarla como Volphina ya tiene suficiente con "héroes", no creo que confié en mi lo suficiente para que me lo diga- Alya se sienta lentamente en la cama- lo único que queda es hablar directamente con Chat Noir, lo obligaré a que escupa toda la verdad ya sé que tenga usar la fuerza, y si, y si es lo que creo, ese maldito gato callejero se arrepentirá de meterse con la persona equivocada-.

-creo que se será mejor que descanses Alya hoy ha sido un día muy largo- dice Trixx con cara de consuelo

\- Tienes razón Trixx, espero que mañana Marinette pueda contármelo por sí sola, pero si no puede, ese maldito gato hablara por las buenas o por las malas- pone el marco en la mesita de noche, se recuesta se cubre con las sabanas y comienza a quedarse dormida.

-Buenas noches Trixx-

-Buenas noches Alya-


End file.
